Fili & Kili's campfire adventure
by mamafrigga
Summary: A short drabble about Fili and Kili. Accidentally discovering feelings for his brother, Fili takes things farther than he means to, but it's all so wonderfully worth it.


**OOC- Alright, so this is my VERY first time writing anything like this and especially POSTING anything like this. Reviews will spur me on to do more/post more. Just...I dunno. Curious what people think I suppose.**

The night was brisk, but not cold exactly. The stars were bright and silver and shining overhead as the fire crackled in the distance. Kili turned in his sleep, his dark hair flaring out and hitting his brother, Fili, in the face and tickling him awake.

Fili sat up, rubbing his nose and smirking at the sensation of what felt like cat whiskers tickling him. He looked with eyes heavy lidded with sleep at Kili next to him. His brother always slept so oddly, no matter where they ended up laying. Fili could curl up and keep the warmth of his body in a ball when they slept outside, but no matter outside or inside, Kili would start curled up and end up all sprawled out. Blankets half strewn around him, his pant legs worked up above his knees, his shirts wrinkled and rode up above his navel. Arms and legs stretched out and that wave of dark hair spread around him like a halo.

Fili took this chance to return the favor of late night tickles. With the tips of his fingers he moved them from Kili's bellybutton up to the edge of his shirt, moving his fingers like a spider crawling up. Kili moaned and looked mildly distraught in his sleep and swatted at the 'spider'. He relaxed again and fell asleep once more.

Fili chuckled and placed his fingers back to his brother stomach, this time following the trail of dark curling hair down from the shirt to the edge of his pant line.

The response he received was not what he expected however.

Instead of swatting at the hand, Kili groaned, eyebrows met in frustration, and arched his back, hips moving up and the suddenness of the movement caused Fili's fingers to push against the pant line, pushing them down a bit.

Furiously blushing, Fili pulled his hand away as though he had been scalded. He held his hand to his chest, cradling it, and scooted away to sit on his sleeping bundle, as far from his brother as he could get without sitting on the earth.

"I brought that one on myself," Fili said, sighing and willing himself to unwind bit by bit. Neither had been with a woman for an extended period of time, nor had any of them had time for 'themselves' what with all the travelling. It should have been reasonable that if he went teasing his brother in such a way, while he was asleep…. Fili decided to stop thinking about it and sleep. He laid back down and looked at his brother again.

Kili was still strewn about on his blankets, this time however, his chest was rising and falling heavily and a light blush was on his cheeks along with a smile. Fili couldn't help it; he glanced down, eyes moving over the stomach and drifting lower and ended up torn between a chuckle and teasing thoughts and blushing along with an odd curiosity to touch. Kili arched again and made the sight only more apparent. The mild teasing that Fili had done, only in jest, had unwound itself in Kili's mind as something deliciously sexual. Heat pooled in his crotch and he had become hard, the bulge apparent even by the dim firelight.

"I could tease him for forever about this!" Fili chuckled, not realizing that he was staring, transfixed at his brother writhing in front of him. Other things had gone unnoticed by him as well. His own blush and heavy breathing, his own growing hardness, Fili was dismissing it all without realizing it. As easily as he now dismissed his hand moving towards Kili now; as easily as he dismissed his fingers touching Kili's hip and moving over his stomach, caressing.

Kili moaned, voice deep, husky, hips arching again. The moaned turned into a whine, like a beg. 'Begging to be touched,' Fili thought, chuckling again and scooting closer. He slipped his left arm under Kili, pulling himself closer to his brother. He removed his right hand from his brother's skin and used his teeth to remove the glove, leaving his hand bare. Pressing his hot palm back to Kili's skin, Kili turned his face into Fili's shoulder, groaning once more.

The begging was far too sweet. Fili slipped his hand down, fingers playing at the edge of his pants, but only for a moment before they slipped past that line. His fingers played for a moment in the thicker curls at Kili's crotch before moving even lower. A brief moment of hesitancy was pushed out of his mind as Kili breathed "please" and Fili grasped his brother's hardness in his hand. Kili's mouth opened in a sweet sigh of pleasure and Fili was on him, covering his dark half's mouth with his own, tongue delving and exploring and tasting, hand moving up and down, thumb swirling over the head of his brother's cock, smearing the hot leaking wetness and using it to make the movements of his fist smoother.

Kili's eyes snapped open, the force of everything pulling him from his sleep. The first impulse was to push whoever was kissing him away, but when other sensations registered, all he could do was moan into the deep kiss and wraps his arms around the person. His fingers felt the braids, the beads and the designs on each bead. The designs of his clan. The beads his brother wore. As it registered that Fili was the one doing this, his mind was blinded by Fili picking up the pace of his hand at his cock. Instead of asking "what", Kili ended up throwing his head back and sighing.

"Shhhh…" Fili whispered into his brothers ear, left arm holding Kili around the shoulders, right hand pumping, squeezing and using the leaking wetness to make it even hotter and softer. He felt and saw Kili's body begin to tense and writhe in waves, his breathing quicker, eyes staring at the sky.

"F-Fili," he breathed, head turning, cheeks flushed to watch his brother. He used the hand not clutching his sleeping bundle to twist into Fili's hair and pull him to crush his older brother's lips to his. They kissed, deeply, and Kili moaned into Fili's mouth as his body tensed, his cock swelled, balls tightened and he came from his brother's hand and kiss. His seed sprayed thick and hot, coating his brothers hand, dripping around his fingers. Kili pulled back, just enough to see Fili's eyes. "Why?" he asked, body trembling still, penis twitching, body spent.

Fili shrugged, a laugh in his eyes, "I couldn't help myself," was the very simple answer he gave, kissing Kili's temple before removing his hand. He looked at the mess across his fingers and grinned. Curious, he slipped a finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. When he glanced at Kili, he grinned more. His brother looked shocked.

"You'll have to get cleaned up somehow, right?" The golden blond didn't wait for an answer before throwing his leg over Kili and sitting on his knees. He lowered his head and licked slowly at the head, pulling Kili's shaft into his mouth and sucking on the length that was still there, still hard, despite coming so furiously.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
